I’ll Be Seeing You Soon
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Some times the guilty will be punished, even if that punishment must be delayed. Sequel to the story, 'I Would Do Anything.'


**Author's Note: **This story can be considered a sequel to the story, 'I Would Do Anything.'

The land line phone rang.

Tsukune looked at it with annoyance. "It's probably another crank all." Over the last couple weeks they had been receiving crank calls every evening. Tsukune would answer and there would be nothing but dead air no matter how many times he asked who was calling. It was starting to get annoying.

"I'll get it," Kurumu offered and slipped off the couch where she was sitting next to her husband watching the evening news. Their daughter Kumiko was lying on the floor in front of the t.v. happily drawing in her coloring books.

Kurumu went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is the Aono residence, the lovely Aono Kurumu speaking." She said sweetly. Unlike Tsukune she found the crank calls more amusing than anything else. But then she was used to getting lots of anonymous attention.

She waited patiently not actually excepting to hear any reply.

"Hello Kurumu," a voice said. "I'll be seeing you soon."

She felt her heart stop. She slammed down the phone and jumped back as if it might somehow bite her. _It can't be! It just can't! It's not possible! _Her mind screamed.

Tsukune and Kumiko both looked up, startled by her reaction.

"Is something wrong mommy?" Kumiko asked worried.

"Did that guy say something?" Tsukune asked with a frown.

"Ye… yes, some… something perverted." She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him close. Being in physical contact with her husband was the best possible comfort. "Sorry, I just overreacted."

Nodding Tsukune put his own arms around her. "It's fine honey, you shouldn't have to put up with that, especially not here at home. I'll get our number changed tomorrow."

"That' fine darling, that… that should solve everything.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, after her husband fell asleep, she went to the living room to pace. She knew there was no way she would be able to get any sleep at all.

"It can't be, it can't be, it can't be," she repeated to herself over and over again.

The voice on the other end had been clear as day and she had recognized it instantly. It had been Moka.

_That's impossible! _She thought. _She's been dead eight years! I killed her! She is dead! Even a vampire can't come back from the dead!_

She could still see the look of terror on Moka's face after she had eaten the poison cookie. She could still recall the sack that had contained Moka's body plummeting out of the night sky and down into the ocean below. Moka was definitely dead! She was gone and was not coming back.

_It was probably Kokoa playing some kind of cruel joke! _Yes! That was probably it! Kokoa had never gotten over the loss of her big sister and she had always blamed Tsukune for it. Playing such a mean joke would be just like her!

Except… if it was really Kokoa why didn't she use Moka's voice with Tsukune? Why did she wait to use it on her? Kokoa thought Tsukune was 100 percent to blame, she had never once thought to be upset with anyone else. If she were going to screw with someone it would be with Tsukune.

She pulled her knees up and curled into a ball on the couch. What she wanted right now was to wake her husband up and have him hold her. She wanted to hear him say everything was going to be all right. But how could she explain to him what was upsetting her? He wouldn't believe just a few words over the phone would make her so crazy.

This was the awful thing about keeping a secret, all the other lies and pretenses that you needed to keep it hidden. It would have felt good to have told him the truth and simply beg his forgiveness. But she knew she could never do that. What if he hated her? What if he couldn't forgive her no matter what she said or did? What if he left her and Kumiko? She could never ever take that chance. So she could never tell him. She had to deal with her guilt on her own and never let him see how she was suffering.

Curled up on the sofa she slowly rocked back and forth. "It can't be, it can't be, it can't be," she muttered to herself. Like a child she wanted to believe that is she said it often enough it had to be true.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is something wrong Kurumu darling?" The photographer asked. "You don't seem to have it today."

She smiled back at him wearily. "I'm sorry I feel a little tired."

He nodded. "No problem, go lie down for a couple hours and we'll try again."

Nodding she headed to her private room. She was one of the top models in Japan. Her face could be seen on billboards and in magazine covers all over the country selling everything from perfume to home furnishings. She'd had plenty of offers to go global; the major agencies wanted her to come out to New York, Paris, or Rome. She always turned them down though. She loved modeling and it was wonderful fun, but what she wanted most was to be with her husband and daughter. Tsukune was actually rather old fashioned. Despite all the money she brought in he insisted on having a job and supporting the family. He'd also made it clear that he wanted Kumiko to be brought up in a stable home and not traveling around the globe or seeing her mother only occasionally. That was fine with her. As much as she enjoyed her work being with him trumped everything else.

Being the star of the local agency she had her very own room with a large mirror and dresser and a sofa big enough for her to lie out on. When she came into her room her saw a gift was sitting there waiting for her. That was anything hut unusual, she got flowers and gifts sent to her all the time.

But this was different.

What was waiting for her was a plate of cookies. There was an unsigned note sitting there on top of them. 'I know how much you like these. I'll be seeing you soon.' She recognized the big curvy hand writing. The last 'O' in soon had a little face drawn inside and little bat wings added on.

She threw the cookies and the note in the trash and then got out of there as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone at the agency asked her where she was going but she didn't bother answering. She didn't know herself; she just had the overpowering need to get away. She got in her jag and sped away and onto the confusing streets of Tokyo.

Eventually she found a small out of the way bar and started ordering gin. Cookies and milk weren't going to be enough this time.

_Why the hell am I so frightened? _She asked herself. _I'm a succubus! I can take care of myself! My husband has the powers of a ghoul! There is nothing for me to be afraid of! _She kept trying to reassure herself as she took more and more large drinks of gin.

What was it that she was scared of anyway? A trick phone call? A plate full of cookies with a note that just happened to look like _her_ handwriting? She was jumping at shadows. This was probably all someone's idea of a sick joke. Maybe it was Kokoa, maybe it was someone else, but there was nothing for her to be afraid of!

Her cell phone vibrated. She figured that had to be the agency trying to get a hold of her. Without bothering to check the incoming number she flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Are you okay Kurumu-chan? You seemed upset leaving the agency."

She gasped and felt her heart beat begin to pick up. She looked around the near empty bar fearfully. "Who… who is this?"

"Don't you recognize my voice Kurumu-chan? Have you really forgotten me? That makes me sad, we were all so close back at the academy."

"Whoever this is stop pretending to be her! This can't be Moka!"

"How come?"

"Because she's dead!" Kurumu shouted. Heads all turned to look at her. She realized what she'd just said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

The phone line was silent for a moment.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

The phone line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

She hurried to her car. She felt a little light headed but she was good enough to drive. She needed to get home. She was going to confess everything to Tsukune. She was going to fall on her knees and tell him all of it and beg him to forgive her. Whatever was going on it was more than she could bear alone. She needed him to help her deal with this. She needed him to hold her close and make her feel safe.

She was so desperate to get into her car she didn't notice the presence behind her until it was too late. A hand covered her mouth as something stabbed into her neck. Almost immediately she felt her strength leave her and darkness begin to close in.

"I am so happy to see you again," Moka's voice whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two Years Later**

It was almost the end of the work day. As head of marketing and sales for his company Tsukune was always swamped with paperwork and difficult decisions. Somehow though he managed to not work too much overtime and even keep his weekends free. Kumiko was a five year old and in kindergarten now, he felt it very important that he be there for her as much as possible. She had finally gotten over the loss of her mother and was smiling and happy most of the time now. He wanted to do everything he could to make his daughter happy. She was all he had left of his darling wife now.

He looked at the wedding portrait that he always kept on his desk. How could it have happened? Even now he just didn't understand it. Sure Kurumu had been a bit of a party girl back in college and did like the occasional drink. But she had really settled down after their daughter was born. She still drank socially but she no longer got drunk. So what on earth had possessed her to suddenly leave work, go get hammered, and then drive off a bridge? She had driven her car right into the ocean and drowned while still belted into the driver seat. Even after all this time it was hard for him to believe.

His work phone rang and he answered it. "Yes?"

"Sir there's a beautiful woman here to see you. She says she's a friend of yours from high school."

"Really?" He said happily. "Well send her right in!" He wondered who it might be. He hadn't seen any of the girls since the funeral. Whether it was Mizore, Yukari, or Ruby it would be wonderful to see them and talk about the old times.

The door opened and the girl walked in timidly. She was dressed in a red sundress and white shawl. Her pink hair hung down past her shoulders. She looked at him fearfully. "Hello Tsukune."

He'd been standing up to greet his visitor but as soon as he saw who it was his knees gave way and he fell back into his chair. "Moka," he whispered.

She just stood there looking at him with a nervous smile. "I've missed you."

He pulled himself out of his seat and got around the desk. "Is it really you? Are you really here after all this time?" He was standing in front of her staring. His hands reached out but he seemed afraid to actually touch her.

She took hold of one of his hands and brought it to her face. She kissed each of his finger tips and then placed it gently to her cheek. "I'm real Tsukune and I'm here and… and I still love you as much as I ever did. Can we still be together? Is it too late?"

"Moka!" he cried joyously and kissed her. His arms held her tight and confirmed she was real. "I love you too! I never stopped! What happened to you? Why did you leave me?"

"I never left you Tsukune," she told him as she placed her head to the side of his neck and breathed in his scent. She had missed him so much! And these past two years had been the hardest. Waiting until she was sure he had done grieving and was ready to accept her. "I was taken away."

"What happened?"

"I was poisoned by someone who wanted to make me disappear. But the person didn't know just how hard it is to kill a vampire, we're almost impossible to kill by poison alone. But it was enough to leave me unconscious and helpless. After that I was dumped in the ocean."

"The ocean!" Tsukune said horrified. He knew what water did to vampires.

She slowly nodded. "But even that was not enough to kill me, being immersed in water drew away all my strength and rendered me comatose. I spent years like that, helpless and unaware lying on the bottom of the sea."

"How did you get saved?"

"By pure luck a merman just happened to find me and rescue me," she did not mention what happened when she awoke. After eight years without food she'd been ravenous with hunger. Her rescuer had been sucked dry as she had no control over her instinctual need for food.

"Who did this to you Moka?" he demanded. "Whoever it is has to pay!"

"They already have Tsukune," she told him. "I took care of it before coming to see you." She did not mention she had taken care of it two years before coming to see him. She had not told anyone of her revival, not even her father of any of her sisters. She had lived the past two years quietly and anonymously waiting for this day, waiting to finally be in his arms again.

"But who did it? I want to know who could do something like that to you."

"It doesn't matter Tsukune, it's all in the past now. All I want is to be with you now."

"There… are some things you need to know," he began. "I… I married Kurumu after college and we had a daughter. Kurumu was killed in an accident a couple years ago and Kumiko is five now."

Moka simply nodded. "Kurumu was my best friend, I am sorry she is gone. If you'll let me I'll try to be a good mother to your daughter."

Tsukune nodded. He was sure that wherever she was Kurumu was smiling down at them.


End file.
